Gunpowder Fun
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dean is bored while staying at Bobby's and finds a dangerous ways to alleviate his boredom. Warning: Spanking


**Title: Gunpowder Fun**

**Author: Truman's Shell  
Characters/Pairings: John, Bobby, Dean (10), Sam (6)  
Scenario: Wee!Chester (John spanks Sammy, Dean, Bobby spanks Dean and Sammy)  
Implement: Hand, brush, spoon  
Summary: Dean decides to alleviate boredom in a very dangerous way.**

**Word Count: 4,417**

Ten year old Dean Wincher walked around Bobby's yard dying of boredom. His father left them at Bobby's about a month ago, because Dean and Sammy loved it there. Bobby was a lot of fun and the place was full of cars, sure they were pieces of shit, but they were still awesome. Bobby and John ordered Dean to stay away from the sheds that littered the yard, but hey he was bored, maybe something cool was in one of them. Dean walked into the first shed and he thought he'd died and went to heaven.

"Dean…" Dean groaned when he heard his little brother's voice before he had a chance to explore the shed. There was no way he was letting the six year old in there.

"Sammy, I thought you were building me a fort out of Legos," Dean tried.

"It's no fun when you're not building with me. Can I play outside with you?" Sam asked using his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed, he loved his brother, but that shed was totally awesome and he wanted to check it out before Bobby realized what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked getting impatient because Dean didn't say yes right away.

"Wandering around."

"What's in there?" Sammy asked and ran into said shed. "Dean, we can't be in here. There's guns and Daddy says we can't play with guns."

"You're right and I better never see you touch a gun without Dad or me," Dean said sternly.

"What's this black stuff?" Sammy asked looking into one of the barrels.

"Gunpowder," Dean said like it was nothing.

"What does it do?"

"It makes bullets work."

"How do you know that?"

"Dad told me."

"Why didn't Daddy tell me?" Sammy pouted.

"Because you're six," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"How does it work?"

"A spark hits it and it explodes," Dean said smiling because he just got an amazing idea. He didn't know if it was going to work, but why not try it out. At least he wouldn't be bored anymore. "Hey, Sammy will you go get that magnifying glass we found yesterday and some of my army men?"

"Sure, what are we going to do with it?"

"An experiment," Dean said excitedly.

"Really? We did a lot of them in school last year. My favorite experiment was when Mrs. Williams put a mento into a two liter diet coke, the soda exploded into the air so high that I thought it was going to touch the sky. Is it going to be cool like that?" Sammy asked mimicking his brother's enthusiasm.

"I don't know it just came to me a few minutes ago. Meet me behind that shed over there," Dean said because it was the farthest from the house. He didn't want Bobby to see what they were doing.

"Ok."

A few minutes later Sammy returned with the stuff.

"So what are we going to do?" Sammy asked.

"You know how on Bugs Bunny the Coyote is always using gun powder and dynamite to blow things up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to see if we can just use gunpowder to blow things up."

"The Coyote always uses a match to light it. We're not allowed to touch matches," Sammy said his eyes huge with worry.

"I know, but I heard if you used a magnifying glass it can sometimes start a fire."

"Dean, we can't start a fire. Daddy, will spank us," Sammy said.

"We're not starting a fire, we're using the magnifying glass to spark the gun powder and blow up some of my army men."

"I don't know, Dean."

"Go back inside, then," Dean said shrugging. He was doing this with or without his brother.

"No, I want to see it."

While Sammy was in the house, Dean used mason jars to scoop out the gunpowder. He wanted to make sure he had more than enough because he didn't want Bobby to catch him. Bobby swung a mean spoon and Dean hated the thing with a passion.

Dean poured a pile of gun powder and put two of his army men in the pile.

"I think we need to move back," Dean said as he made a small trail of gunpowder away from the extremely large one he left his army men in. He wondered how high they would blow. It was going to be so cool.

Sammy was jumping up and down with excitement, but his enthusiasm died down as Dean tried to ignite the gunpowder. It was taking forever and it was so boring.

"Is it going to do something soon?" Sammy whined.

Dean looked at his brother in exasperation. It was taking longer than he thought, but it was hard to find the right angle so the sun would go through the magnifying glass just right.

"I'm working on it, Sammy."

Finally, a spark hit the gunpowder. Dean pushed his brother back and watched as the flame ran quickly down the line and towards the huge pile that held his army men and exploded, but it didn't end there. Bobby's yard caught on fire.

Bobby heard the explosion and ran out of the house. Seeing the fire, his heart jumped into his throat. Were the boys ok? He ran towards the fire and saw Dean trying to put it out with a garden hose and Sammy standing there in shock.

"Boys, get back," Bobby ordered knowing the boys would follow that order without question. "Dean, go to the third shed and get a couple of fire extinguishers."

Dean was back in a second and then watched in horror as the fire got closer and closer to one of the sheds. What was in that one? He hoped nothing that would blow up. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Dean, Bobby had the fire out.

The minute Bobby was put the fire out, he walked over to the ten year old and swatted him hard before turning his attention to the six year old doing the same.

"Get your asses in the house and find a corner."

"Bobby this…Ow…ok…I'm…going," Dean said tearing up from the five mighty swats Bobby had landed.

Dean grabbed Sammy's hand and they walked together towards the house.

"I was so scared," Sammy said tears falling.

"Me too," Dean said squeezing his hand.

"Did you think that was gonna happen?"

"Kinda, but not that bad," Dean said as they walked into the house.

"Is Bobby going to spank us?"

"We set his backyard on fire," Dean said.

"You set his backyard on fire, I just watched," Sammy pouted his bottom lip starting to quiver.

"I'll make sure to tell him that, but we need to get in a corner before he comes in."

"Ok."

Bobby wasn't surprised the boys found corners that were extremely close to one another. He was still too angry to deal with the boys, so he decided to drink a cup of coffee. Then he was going to take a spoon to both of their hides.

After a few minutes Sammy looked over at Dean and whispered,

"Where is he?"

"I don't know Sammy…"

"Dean and Samuel," Bobby warned the whispering boys and decided it was time to get back in there.

Dean groaned when he heard Bobby open a kitchen drawer. That meant the spoon was coming out. Shit, he hated the damn thing and Dean knew he would get a second spanking from his father that would include the stupid hairbrush. Dean knew his butt was toast.

That's when a horrifying thought crossed his mind. What if Bobby used the spoon on Sammy? Dad might even use the brush on his baby brother's butt. He couldn't let that happen. He'd take a harder spanking, so Sammy wouldn't have to feel the sting of those spanking objects from hell.

Bobby walked back in the room spoon in hand. Dean was going to feel the sting of the spoon on his bare butt for the entire spanking and Sammy would only get ten light swats at the end.

"Boys, come sit on the couch."

Dean walked over and took Sammy's hand walking him over to the couch. He was going to take total blame for this.

"So?"

"I broke the rules and went into ammo shed. I saw the gunpowder and thought it would be fun…"

"Dean, are you allowed to touch guns?" Bobby interrupted.

"It wasn't a gun Bobby, it was gunpowder."

"Dean, what's the first word in gunpowder?"

"Gun," Dean said miserably.

"So, I'll ask again. Are you allowed to touch guns?"

"No, sir. Sammy didn't touch the gunpowder, I wouldn't let him."

"How did you get the gunpowder to ignite?"

"A magnifying glass," Dean said.

"We didn't use matches," Sammy said hoping Bobby wouldn't spank them.

"Dean, did you think it would cause a fire?" Bobby asked ignoring Sammy for a minute.

"Yes, sir."

"Sammy, did you know it would cause a fire."

"But it was supposed to be a little fire," Sammy tried.

"Fire is fire, Samuel. Are you allowed to play with fire?"

"No, sir."

"Why?"

"We could get hurt," Sammy said.

"It was my idea, Bobby so Sammy shouldn't get a spanking," Dean insisted.

"Sammy when you came inside and grabbed the magnifying glass I asked you a question. What was it?" Bobby asked ignoring Dean.

"What I was going to do with it."

"What did you say?"

"Look at bugs and grass."

"So lied to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Dean, corner. Samuel, come here," Bobby said and steeled himself. He hated spanking the boys and John's youngest made it almost impossible. Sammy always looked so pitiful as he walked over with his little lip quivering and tears pouring down his chubby cheeks.

"Bobby, please don't spank Sammy. This is my fault," Dean tried again.

"Dean, what are the rules for corner time…"

"Bobby, you can give me a double spanking, but don't…"

"Dean," Bobby warned standing up.

Dean turned back towards the corner. He wasn't going to make the man angrier.

Bobby popped the button on Sammy's jeans and pulled both the jeans and Snoopy underwear down. A second later he brought his large calloused hand down on the six year old's wiggling bottom.

"Ow…Bobby…No…"

Bobby just kept brining his hand down over and over until the little bottom was red. He tipped the crying little boy forward and landed enough swats for his sit spots to match the rest of his butt.

"Sammy, I'm going to use the spoon."

"Bobby, you can't. He's too little and this is my fault," Dean yelled from the corner his voice full of fear, not realizing he just terrified his little brother.

Sammy started crying harder and tried hard to get off of Bobby's knee, thinking

'If Dean was that worried, the spoon was going to hurt really bad.'

"Dean, stop," Bobby snapped picking up the spoon. He quickly realized that Dean's outburst just scared the six year old to death, because the little boy's struggles to get away were quadrupled. His thoughts were confirmed when he lightly tapped the little boy with the spoon and Sammy yelled so loud you'd think Bobby was murdering the kid. He swatted the little butt lightly with the spoon nine more times before pulling the sobbing child's underwear and into a hug. Bobby looked over at the other boy in the corner who was sobbing almost as hard as his little brother. Bobby hugged the little boy until he was only sniffling then handed him his jeans.

"Go up to your room, kiddo. You're not coming out for the rest of the day."

"Ok, Bobby. I'm sorry for blowing up your yard."

Bobby gave him another hug before pushing him gently towards the stairs.

Bobby watched Sammy walk up the stairs rubbing his little butt the entire way. Bobby looked at the boy standing in the corner. Dean wasn't crying anymore because the guilt had quickly turned into anger, Dean was extremely overprotective when it came to his baby brother.

"Dean, come here."

"How could you do that to Sammy? It was my fault and he's just a little kid," Dean snapped angrily.

"Dean," Bobby warned.

"No, Bobby. He's too little for the spoon and ow." Dean said cut off by a sharp swat.

"We're here to talk about you, not Sammy. Bare your bottom," Bobby ordered picking up the spoon.

Dean gulped realizing he was going to get the spoon the entire time. Dean decided to do as he was told and tell Bobby off after his spanking.

Bobby started peppering Dean's butt with the spoon. Dean hated the oval burning sensation that came with each swat of the spoon. It hurt like hell and Dean didn't think it was ever going to end. How could Bobby use this on Sammy? Sammy was just a baby and this wasn't even Sammy's fault. Dean started crying hard thinking about how awful Sammy's spanking had to have been.

Bobby was shocked at the development. Dean was usually more stoic during a spanking and was worried that he was using too much force. Bobby decided to lessen the strength behind the swats, but wanted this to be a lesson he didn't have to teach twice. Finally, Dean's butt was an angry red, making Bobby tip the boy forward to attack his sit spots and landed a few swats on Dean's thighs. Dean was sobbing hard by that point. Bobby pulled the boy into a hug, but was surprised when Dean pulled away.

"Dean," Bobby said.

"You…spanked…Sammy…really…hard…with… the…spoon…and…he's…too…little," Dean sobbed pushing Bobby away.

"Dean, give me your hand," Bobby said.

"I…don't…want…to."

Bobby grabbed Dean's hand picking up the spoon. Dean flinched thinking how much this was going to hurt. When the spoon landed he barely felt it.

"That's how hard I spanked Sammy with the spoon," Bobby said and pulled the boy into a hug letting Dean sob. When Dean was finished he asked,

"Why did Sammy scream like that when you barely tapped him with the spoon?"

"Because his big brother had him so afraid his imagination took over and believed I was actually hurting him."

"So it was my fault?" Dean asked feeling totally guilty.

"Yes, but you were just trying to be a good big brother and didn't know you were scaring Sammy. Now get you butt up in your room and stay there. I really should separate you guys, but I won't," Bobby said smiling.

Dean ran upstairs and saw Sammy lying on his stomach still rubbing his butt.

"Dean, that spoon really hurt," Sammy pouted.

"I know, Sammy. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's ok, but no more fires, k?"

"Ok," Dean said as he laid down on his bed and tried to find a comfortable way to lay which was impossible. Bobby had lit him up good and he wondered if Bobby was going to tell his Dad about this. If so Bobby's spanking was going to feel like love taps.

The minute the boys were upstairs, Bobby picked up the phone to call John, hoping he was at the motel. He couldn't believe what the boys did and what could have happened.

"Winchester," John said hoping it wasn't another job. He was ready to head back to Bobby's and get his boys.

"I was hoping you were there," Bobby said.

"Bobby, is everything ok with the boys?"

"No, your two idjits decided to set my back 40 on fire, using gunpowder of all things."

"Are they ok?"

"Don't worry, they're fine, but I set both of their asses on fire the minute I calmed down."

"So what happened?"

Bobby filled his friend in on how his boy's spent their afternoon. John got angrier and angrier. He couldn't believe that his ten year old thought playing with gunpowder was ok, especially in front of his six year old little brother.

"Bobby, tell the boy's I'll be home tomorrow night and they aren't to leave their room until I get there."

"Ok, just so you know I didn't go easy on them."

"I won't either," John promised.

Bobby made his way back up the stairs feeling sorry for the boys, but he understood where John was coming from. The boys could have died. Bobby knocked on the door,

"Your dad's on his way."

"Did you tell him?" Dean asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Is he angry?" Dean asked again.

"What do you think?"

"Yes," Dean said looking down.

"Is he going to spank us again?" Sammy asked.

"Yes. He wants you to stay in your room until he gets here."

"Yes, sir." The boys said.

The minute Bobby left the room Sammy crawled onto Deans bed and started crying,

"I don't want another spanking, Dean. Daddy spanks harder than Bobby and my butt really hurts."

"I know Sammy. I'll try to talk Dad out of spanking you again."

John drove up to Bobby's every terrible scenario that could have happened to his boys ran threw his head when he looked at the scorched earth that used to be Bobby's yard. Dean was getting the brush without a doubt, but he didn't know about Sammy yet. The fact that he was spanking their bare butts that was a given.

John walked into the house and Bobby handed him a cup of coffee.

"So, where are my little trouble makers?"

"In their rooms, it sounded like they were having a pillow fight a little while ago. I think your eldest is trying to keep his brother busy, so he wouldn't worry about the royal butt roasting his Daddy's going to give him."

"That's Dean."

John and Bobby talked about his latest hunt and the next one he was taking in Maine. Bobby thought the boys would like the beauty of Maine and John promised to take them camping and fishing. Bobby always made his friend promise to do normal things with his boys because he knew John's obsession could make him forget his sons need for a somewhat normal life altogether.

Dean heard the Impala pull into Bobby's, no matter how much he loved that car and his Dad he didn't want to hear that sound today. Sammy's lip started to quiver again and Dean pulled him into a hug.

"Daddy's going to spank us really hard," Sammy whined.

"I promise to try and get you out of the spanking," Dean said again, but knew his baby brother was right, there was no way he was getting the kid out of the spanking and his dad was going to spank them a lot harder than Bobby did last night.

He knew their Dad was downstairs talking to Bobby, he always did that. Usually the boys were downstairs and he would talk to them first, but when they were in trouble he always made them wait. Dean hated it. He wanted to see his Dad plus he wanted to get the punishment over so he could spend time with the man. He missed his Dad every time he left, not that he would admit it, because he knew how important his Dad's job was.

John finally made his way up the stairs. He hated times when he had to punish his boys after being away for so long. He walked into the room and was almost knocked over as his six year old barreled into him.

"I really missed you, Daddy."

John picked up the little boy and hugged him close. John saw his ten year old standing back, knowing that the boys was feeling guilty for getting in trouble while he was gone, so John walked over and pulled the boy into a hard hug, still holding his youngest. Once the pleasantries were over, it was time to get discuss his boys dangerous adventure. John put Sammy down on his bed and pointed so Dean would follow, while John sat on Dean's bed. Dean watched in horror as his dad took the hairbrush out of his back pocket and placed it on the night stand. He prayed his dad wasn't going to use it on Sammy.

"Dean, what were you thinking?"

"That it'd be really cool," Dean said honestly.

"What did you think would happen?"

"It would explode and my army men would fly in the air like fireworks."

"Did you think it could be dangerous?"

"I made sure we were far away," Dean tried.

"Dean, do I let you play with fireworks?"

"No, it's too dangerous."

"What did I tell you before I left?"

"To be good and stay away from the sheds."

"Did you follow my orders?"

"No, sir, but this is totally my fault. Sammy was just watching, so you shouldn't spank him."

John turned his attention to his youngest, who was trying to use tears to get himself out of the well-deserved spanking.

"Samuel, did Dean tell you that it was going to start a fire."

"No, he said it was going to be a spark."

"Samuel…"

"Yes, but not a big fire."

"Bobby said you came in to get the magnifying glass and army men."

"Yes, sir."

"And he asked what you were going to do with it. Were you truthful when you answered?"

"No, sir."

"So you lied."

"Yes, sir."

"He lied because I told him to," Dean interrupted.

"Sammy has his own mind, Dean and is able to make his own choices."

"Dean, find a corner. Sammy, come here," John said.

"I don't want a spanking, Daddy," Sammy said tears pouring down his chubby cheeks.

"You were naughty and naughty boys get spankings," John said popping the button on his baby's jeans. He pulled the little boy across his knee and pulled down his jeans and Spiderman underwear. A hard swat came a second later followed by many more. As the little butt became redder and redder, Sammy's crying grew.

"Please…Daddy…no…more…spanking."

"Almost done," John said tilting the little boy forward. He littered Sammy's sit spots with hard swats and at the end he planted two hard swats on back of Sammy's thighs.

John pulled the underwear carefully over his baby's red butt and carried the little boy into his bedroom. Dean and John had a lot more to talk about and his youngest didn't need to hear it. John rocked his little boy and whispered reassurances in the little boy's hair. Before John knew it, Sammy was asleep. John laid him down on the bed making sure the little boy was on his stomach before he walked out of the room closing the door softly.

John walked in and looked at his oldest standing in the corner.

"Dean, come on over."

Dean walked over popping the button on his jeans.

"We're not done talking, Dean," John said pointing to the bed.

"Yes, sir."

"When we've trained, we've talked about gun safety right?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said looking at the floor.

"Eyes up, Dean. You've watched me make bullets both regular and salt. What did I tell you?"

"Gunpowder was dangerous."

"So, why?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to say he was bored. Those words would make the spanking worse and his dad would find enough things for him to do that he wouldn't be bored for weeks, which would be ok, but the stuff his dad always came up were never things Dean wanted to do.

"Dean," John warned.

"I was bored."

"So, you risked your life, your brother's life, and caused damage to a friend home all because you were bored?"

"I didn't think it would be that bad."

"It was kiddo," John said.

"I know, Dad and I'm really sorry."

"My bet when were done here you'll be even sorrier," John said patting his thigh.

Dean took the hint and pulled both pants and underwear down putting himself across his dad's knee. This was going to suck big time. He was still sore from Bobby's spanking yesterday and he knew at some point the brush would be used. John landed the first swat and Dean yelped. That swat reignited the fire Bobby set the night before.

Dean always tried not to cry during a spanking, he was ten and ten year olds didn't cry. Unfortunately, his dad was roasting his butt, good and the tears were already starting to fall. After what felt like an eternity, his dad tilted him forward and attacked his sit spots and thighs. Dean hated this part because it hurt even more and he knew he would feel it every time he sat down for the next day or so. All of a sudden his Dad stopped and Dean's stomach sank. He was already sobbing and now the stupid brush was going to hit his very sore butt. John dropped the brush on the bright red butt in front of him, knowing Dean was going to start protesting,

"Daddy…I'm…s…sorry…p…lease…no…more."

"Dean, you and Sammy could have died, so you're getting ten."

Dean just nodded and accepted his fate, but started squirming hard and sobbing harder. He tried hard to count the strikes but lost count after two. At that moment he wished he never heard of gunpowder or magnifying glasses. He wished he would have wandered around bored out of his mind. That was when his Dad tipped him forward. How many did he do up top? Oh, shit that really hurt. Fuck!

"Dean, stop swearing or I'll add extra," John said before landing the last two swats one on each thigh.

Dean was sobbing hard when his dad pulled up his underwear. As Dean calmed down he started wondering if boxers were a better bet. Lately he seemed to be over his Dad's knee more days than not and the tighty whiteys just weren't doing his butt any favors.

"Dad," Dean said.

"Yeah, buddy."

"Can I get some boxers?"

"Well, that's out of the blue," John said smiling.

"I'm just getting older and…"

"When I roast your butt they're a lot looser," John teased tickling his son.

Dean giggled before adding,

"Sammy, could use some too."

"Some what?" Sammy asked walking back in, still only wearing his Spiderman undies and t-shirt.

"Nothing, your brother's being silly. Come here kiddo."

Sammy ran up to his dad and John put him on his other knee hugging his sons tight. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost them.

"Get yourselves dressed so you can come downstairs and apologize to Bobby."

"Yes, sir."

The minute John was out the door Sammy looked at his brother and said,

"I have an idea."

"What Sammy?"

"Let's use gunpowder to burn Bobby's spoon and Daddy's brush. That sounded like it really hurt."

"The brush stings like a bitch, but I'm never touching gunpowder again. We'll figure something out, those things really need to be put out of our misery," Dean said putting his arm around his little brother smiling.

The End


End file.
